Estar contigo
by Suki90
Summary: Ash y Misty después de varios meses de relación se atreven a dar un paso gigante dentro de su historia de amor. [Secuela directa de "Yo te elijo para siempre" y "La Reina y el Inventor"] *LEMON SOFT*
**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Satoshi Tajiri y NINTENDO.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Esta historia ya la he publicado antes en otro fandom, Saint Seiya para ser exactos, pero quise adaptarla a Ash y a Misty como un regalo atrasado para Andy Pandy por su cumpleaños. Así que si alguien de aquí lee Seiya x Saori y ve similitudes, es por eso xD.

Esto pasa un poco después del fic "Te elijo a ti, para siempre" y "La Reina y el Inventor".

* * *

 **Estar contigo**

* * *

Ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde que Ash y Misty dejaron de ser tan tercos y finalmente formalizaron su relación después de toda una vida de conocerse en la celebración que se hizo en la residencia Ketchum debido al logro del joven campeón. Todos sus amigos estaban muy contentos por esto, ya que para ellos era simplemente justo y necesario que todo ocurriera después de tanto tiempo.

Todo parecía un sueño, era increíble que lo que muchos dedujeron desde niños, al final había pasado. A decir verdad se sentían como fangirls de vez en cuando. Claro que para uno que otro había sido un poco difícil aceptar esta realidad, pero eso no quería decir que no les desearan un bien en esta nueva etapa. Ahora, si bien todo era mucho más armonioso entre los dos, había muchas cosas que definitivamente no iban a cambiar nunca por más que se quisiera.

— ¡UY, ASH, ¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN LENTO?! —gritó Misty desde la planta baja de la casa del entrenador.

— ¡SI ME EXPLICARAS ENTENDERÍA MEJOR!

Sí, adivinaron… por más que ahora estuvieran dentro de una relación, las peleas continuaban como siempre, la mayor parte de las veces por cosas sin sentido, como era de esperarse. Lo habitual para todos sus amigos, los cuales a veces llegaban a preguntarse si estas discusiones acabarían algún día… pero al recordar que esa era la esencia de su relación y la de ambos, se les pasaba.

Claro, había muchas peleas, incluso a veces eran un poco fuertes, pero al final estas terminaban con soluciones ahora sí que un poco… exclusivas, como cumplidos, abrazos y hasta besos. Por supuesto que esto venía, en su mayoría aunque usted no lo crea, de Ash, ya que el temperamento y el orgullo de Misty bloqueaban que la pelirroja fuera la que diera el primer paso cuando se daba cuenta de que se equivocó.

Ese detalle de Ash era algo que terminaba por cautivar a Misty más y más, y por eso procuraba que poco a poco, su orgullo fuese haciéndose a un lado y ella también pudiera ceder para darle un respiro a Ash. Pero había ocasiones como estas en las que simplemente no podía evitar que su temperamento y orgullo se impusieran ante ella.

Desde hacía unos cuantos días que ambos se encontraban solos en la residencia Ketchum, ya que Delia junto a Mr. Mime se habían ido de vacaciones junto a Caroline, Johanna y Grace a unas islas vacacionales. ¿Motivo? Ninguno realmente, tan sólo querían un descanso de la vida cotidiana -por supuesto que los maridos estaban totalmente fuera de la cuestión en caso de la oriunda de Hoenn-, por lo que la señora Ketchum le pidió a Misty que se quedara una semana con su Ash para que este no estuviera solo… y por supuesto que no destruyera la casa. Su hijo quiso discutir un poco pero al final prefirió no hacerlo, total… la idea de estar un poco más de tiempo con Misty le agradaba, ya que como ambos vivían en lugares diferentes era algo complicado.

Los primeros días habían sido completamente tranquilos, salían a pasear de vez en cuando, visitaban al profesor Oak y a los Pokémon en el laboratorio, veían películas, entrenaban… En teoría nada fuera de lo habitual dentro de su relación. Por supuesto que había momentos románticos, en los que de pronto eran algo torpes, pero al final se dedicaban algo de tiempo para ellos, en los que curiosamente ni Pikachu ni Marril estaban presentes, como ese día en el que los entrenadores habían optado por permitir que todos sus Pokémon estuvieran en la reserva, en un ambiente más tranquilo junto a sus amigos.

Por supuesto que Pikachu y Marril se opusieron, pero al final, viendo la insistencia de los otros Pokémon, aceptaron. Ash le prometió a su amigo ir por él al día siguiente.

Ahora, si bien las peleas en esos días no habían sido nada fuerte, esa noche prefirió ser la excepción.

— ¡Misty! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó Ash desde el pasillo.

— ¡Lárgate! —le respondió la pelirroja desde afuera.

— ¡No me voy a ir hasta que me digas qué demonios te pasa! — espetó Ash algo molesto por la actitud de su novia— ¡Además, ésta es mi casa! ¡Y por si fuera poco, estás en mi habitación! ¡Así que abre la puerta!

— ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Lárgate!

Ash amaba a su novia, estaba completamente enamorado de ella casi desde que era un niño, pero este tipo de arranques que él consideraba de la nada a veces lo hacían plantearse si realmente estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sin embargo, esas dudas se iban una vez se recordaba que ellos eran así y que no podría ser de otra forma.

No queriendo gritar de nuevo, el entrenador alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a la planta baja, dejando finalmente sola a Misty, la cual estaba sentada en la cama de Ash apoyada contra la pared.

No escuchando más ruido, la pelirroja acercó sus piernas hacia su pecho y las abrazó— Estúpido Ash… —susurró ella algo sonrojada y con los ojos llorosos—. Aunque creo que la estúpida ahora he sido yo... Ah… soy una tonta…

Si había algo que caracterizaba bien a Misty Waterflower, era sin duda alguna su personalidad voluble, podía haber momentos en los que era todo un amor, pero de un momento a otro podía ser igual o peor de atemorizante que un Gyaradous; por supuesto que la mayoría de las veces de ese cambio eran justificados, la hacían enojar con justas razones.

Sin embargo ahora realmente no sabía bien qué pensar. Desde hacía más de 6 meses que tenía una relación con Ash; no sabía si decir que era sana por los pleitos y las discusiones que había…. pero ella se sentía feliz a su lado y realmente no se podía quejar de lo que estaba viviendo.

No obstante, como toda mujer enamorada… había algo que, por más que le avergonzara, quería hacer…. deseaba entregar algo que había estado con ella desde siempre, y no quería que nadie más que Ash lo tuviera.

Por supuesto que era algo difícil que se diera la oportunidad debido a la vida que ambos llevaban y por donde vivían; pero cuando la señora Ketchum le brindó una oportunidad indirecta –aunque ella lo ve muy directo–, sintió que era el momento perfecto para avanzar un poco más en su relación, no que no estuvieran haciéndolo pero… era un paso que quería dar junto a Ash.

Los días pasaron y se vio un poco imposibilitada a intentar algo debido a que siempre estaban acompañados de sus pequeños Pokémon o llegaban tan cansados de las actividades que hicieron que lo único que querían era dormir. Pero ahora que ese día habían estado todo el día solos y realmente no había nada más importante que los dos tuvieran que hacer, las cosas se fueron prestando.

Todo iba bien, hasta que al genio de su novio se le ocurrió interrumpir su romántico momento con la excusa de tener que revisar unos documentos que le envió Lance.

— _Unos documentos son más importantes que yo, que ironía…_ —pensó la pelirroja con la mirada perdida en sus pies.

El silencio reinó durante unos cuantos segundos más en la habitación de Ash hasta que el sonido del mango de la puerta moverse la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, logrando que su vista se posara rápidamente en la puerta que ahora estaba abierta y que le permitió la entrada al dueño del cuarto, quien por cierto la veía triunfante.

— ¿Cómo…?

— No es que me guste mucho abrir la puerta por afuera pero… —expresó Ash con una pequeña llave en su mano—. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Misty simplemente no halló nada más que decir. Estaba completamente sonrojada. ¿Cómo se le pudo escapar el pequeño detalle de la llave extra? Bien había dicho Ash, estaban en su casa, tenía estas pequeñas ventajas.

Levantándose de la cama, Misty con los ojos cerrados se alejó de esta— Bueno, ya la abriste, por lo que no veo mayor razón para quedarme aquí.

— ¡Oye, oye, espera un momento! —expresó Ash al mismo tiempo en que sujetaba a Misty del brazo, deteniéndola abruptamente— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¡A mi habitación por supuesto, al menos ahí tienes que tocar la puerta para entrar! —respondió Misty mientras intentaba zafarse, cosa que por obvias razones –fuerza– no pudo lograr— ¡Ash, suéltame!

Aplicando un poco más de fuerza para poder jalarla de vuelta al interior de la habitación, el entrenador retoma la palabra— Ya te dije que no vas a ir ningún lado. No sé qué te tiene tan molesta conmigo —continuó antes de obligar a su novia a sentarse de nuevo, muy en contra de su voluntad—, así que te quedas y lo vamos a hablar como buenos adultos que somos.

— ¡Ja! Es gracioso escuchar decir eso a la persona que menos adulto parece —expresó la pelirroja, quien internamente sabía que estaba metiendo la pata, Ash podría enojarse de verdad; pero no podía evitarlo, su orgullo era un demonio.

Ash, aunque Misty no estuviera consciente, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por soportar aquel tipo de comentarios que su novia le hacía, pero aún así tenía que ser firme y demostrarle a la pelirroja que no iba a caer con sus provocaciones, como si no la conociera— Di todo lo que quieras, pero te guste o no vamos a hablar. Todo estaba bien Misty, no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó para que te pusieras de esta manera.

— Jm, ni aunque te lo explicara entenderías bien si es que no comprendes por qué estoy molesta… _Aunque en realidad ahora tan sólo estoy molesta porque no puedo dejar de decir tonterías… ¡Eres un genio, Misty!_

Suspirando algo cansado, el moreno se sienta a un lado de su novia, apoya sus brazos en sus rodillas y la mira con curiosidad— Bueno, pruébame.

Misty se quedó callada durante algunos segundos viendo de reojo a su novio, quien esperaba pacientemente a que esta le explicase el motivo de su enfado. El problema aquí era… ¿Qué le iba a decir? Si se ponía a pensarlo, estaba haciendo un berrinche un poco infantil… bueno, no que el asunto lo fuera sino que… tal vez aún no era el momento y ella estaba exagerando. Puede incluso que lo que Ash dijo fuera cierto con respecto a los papeles que envió Lance, a final de cuentas él era el nuevo campeón de la región…

Continuó en silencio un poco más hasta que finalmente suspiró y apoyó sus manos sobre sus piernas, pero sus ojos nunca se posaron sobre los de Ash.

— Es sólo que… a veces pienso que la liga es más importante para ti —soltó.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Ash de pronto, sorprendido por lo que su novia acababa de decir— ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo Misty?

— No son tonterías Ash, en todo caso no lo son para mí —le respondió la joven de mirada marina, intentando no alzar la voz de nuevo.

Ash, con el semblante serio, aunque podía percibirse un poco más de molestia, le respondió— Pues debería serlo para ti también, ¿cómo puedes pensar esa sarta de tonterías Misty?

— Si mi novio no me diera motivos para pensar eso, la idea ni siquiera se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza —expresó con algo de ironía, lo que causó que Ash finalmente se pusiese de pie.

— ¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿De quién más? —exclamó Misty sin levantarse, únicamente viéndolo desde su lugar.

— ¡Misty, por favor! ¡Realmente no entiendo de dónde sacas esas estupideces! —expresó de nuevo Ash, alzando un poco más la voz. Ahí iban de nuevo— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que la liga es más importante para mí?

Levantándose finalmente de su lugar, Misty, con los puños apretados, enfrenta de una vez a Ash— ¡Entonces dime! ¡¿Cómo puedo no pensar eso cuando mi novio es el que más me lo demuestra?! ¡Contigo siempre es la liga!

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡Soy el campeón! ¡Tengo que prestarle algo de atención a eso también!

— ¡Eso ya lo sé, pero deberías intentar separar un poco las cosas! —expresó Misty cada vez más molesta— ¡Deberías darme igualmente mi lugar!

— ¡Siempre te doy tu lugar, maldita sea! —le respondió él cada vez entendiendo menos, toda esa semana había estado más tiempo con ella que atendiendo asuntos de la liga, ¿por qué pasaba ahora todo esto?

Odiaba esto, en vez de hablarlo normalmente ya estaban peleando de nuevo, lo peor de todo es que Misty no sabía ya cómo pararlo; además, sentía que Ash estaba realmente más molesto esta vez— ¡Parece otra cosa! ¡Siempre que estamos nada más tú y yo algo sucede! ¡Es como si no quisieras estar conmigo! ¡Siempre me evades!

— ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! ¡Claro que me gusta estar contigo! ¡¿De dónde sacas tanta sarta de mentiras?!

— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Por eso te digo que no entiendes! —expresó Misty, acercándose un poco más a Ash, molesta y frustrada.

— ¡¿Cómo voy a entender si no dices más que tonterías?!

— ¡¿El querer estar contigo es una tontería entonces?!

Inclinándose igualmente, sintiéndose más frustrado, el moreno vuelve a gritar— ¡Pero si estamos juntos! ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo!

— ¡No, Ash, NO! ¡Entiende maldita sea! —gritó ella exasperada, pero no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente— ¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO! ¡DE VERDAD ESTAR CONTIGO…! —confesó finalmente, esperando que ahora si Ash entendiera a lo que se estaba refiriendo; aunque, viendo cómo iban las cosas, era probable que no captara… de nuevo— ¡NO QUIERO QUE SEA UN **TU Y YO** , QUIERO QUE SEA UN **NOSOTROS**!

— ¡DEJA DE IR POR LAS PUERTAS Y EXPLICATE BIEN! —rogó Ash igualmente exasperado, no estaba entendiendo a qué se refería su novia con lo de estar juntos; es decir, ¡ya lo estaban! ¿A qué más se podía estar refi-…? — _O-Oh_ … —pensó él de pronto cuando repentinamente su cerebro hizo click, sonrojándose levemente. No podría ser que tal vez ella…

No pudiendo aguantar más la frustración y enojo que tenía dentro de ella, con todo el valor, pero a la vez vergüenza que tenía terminó diciendo lo que deseaba se diera solo esa noche— **¡QUIERO QUE HAGAMOS EL AMOR….!**

A veces, las cosas no salen como uno la espera, siempre está el pensamiento y/o idea de que algo simplemente se nos puede salir de nuestras manos… Pero creo que nadie se imagina o llega siquiera a tener en mente el hecho de tener que gritarle a tu novio y a los cuatro vientos… que buscas tener relaciones con él, aunque sean por amor, por querer ser finalmente uno, por avanzar juntos. Sea por la razón que sea.

Pero para Misty esto simplemente pasaba los limites, especialmente porque su novio era algo… inocente en estos temas, por más que ahora fuera mucho más maduro que cuando tenía 10 evidentemente, lo distraído no se le quitaba ni aún teniendo 21 años…

Ahora temía que tuviese que explicarle todo…

Cuando Misty finalmente se animó a ver directamente a los ojos a su novio, pues los había cerrado al momento de revelar la verdad, la chica de ojos mar se topó con un colorado Ash Ketchum; parecía estar igual o peor de rojo que ella. A la pelirroja le pareció un poco extraña aquella imagen…

Sin embargo una vez pasaron unos cuantos segundos, los ojos de Misty se fueron abriendo de par en par hasta no poder más y corrió la mirada inmediatamente antes de girarse y dejarse caer al suelo, mientras que Ash, quien por fin salió de su estupefacción, se dejó caer en la cama sin hacer algún tipo de ruido.

— _Ay no… creo que subestimé un poco a Ash…_ —pensó para sí misma mientras que giraba un poco su rostro por sobre su hombro para ver a su novio, quien tenía la mirada pegada al suelo, pero aún muy rojo—. _¿Y ahora…? ¿Qué voy a hacer…? Lo que acabo de decir es demasiado comprometedor… ¡Ah! ¡No podré verlo a la cara de nuevo!_ —expresó para sí mientras se tomaba el rostro con sus manos y se giraba de un lado a otro en silencio, como cuando era una niña.

— _Maldición… mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido_ —pensó Ash para sí—. _N-No me esperaba que lo dijera así tan de repente…_

El silencio reinó entre los dos durante varios minutos. Ninguno sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Ese tipo de situaciones era algo incomodas, incluso el mismo Ash Ketchum, quien era conocido por ser de los más inocentes y despistados del grupo lo sabía. La pregunta que se hacían ambos ahora era, ¿qué más hacer? ¿Qué sigue? Había dos opciones. 1. Olvidar lo que pasó y seguir con como llevaban su relación, o 2. Hablar como los buenos adultos que eran.

Ambas opciones eran difíciles. Evidentemente no podían seguir la primera, ni porque así lo quisieran. La segunda era la viable pero, eran Ash y Misty… ¿Cómo podrían….?

— O-Olvida lo que dije, por favor —expresó Misty mientras se levantaba rápidamente del suelo, llamando la atención de Ash, quien a pesar de todo no se levantó pero siguió a su novia con la mirada; curiosamente el moreno ya estaba un poco más tranquilo—. Sé que debió sorprenderte mucho lo que te dije, pero… por favor no lo tomes en cuenta —continuó ella una vez pasó a Ash, se detuvo y continuó hablando un poco—. En realidad no sé qué me pasó…. yo… —intentó excusarse, pero al final decidió callar—. Buenas noches Ash —finalmente soltó.

Sin nada más que decir, la pelirroja decidió reanudar su camino hacia la salida de su habitación, pero de la nada, una fuerte mano la detuvo. No había necesidad de girarse para saber que había sido Ash, aunque la pregunta era, ¿qué quería?

— No puedo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Misty confundida, viendo por sobre su hombro a un sentado Ash.

Ash, quien aún tenía la mirada sobre el suelo, guardó silencio durante unos micro segundos antes de levantarse y ver a su novia— Lo siento Misty, pero no puedo…

¿Qué cosa era lo que Ash no podía? ¿A qué se estaría refiriendo y por qué le pedía disculpas? ¡Oh…! ¿Será que…? Sí, ha de ser lo más seguro… No había… no tenía otra razón para pensar que era diferente.

Con una sensación horrible en el estomago, Misty le dedicó una triste sonrisa— Vamos Ash, no te preocupes por eso. Te lo digo, olvida lo que dije, no tiene importancia.

— Ya te dije que no puedo.

—Y yo ya te dije que ya te entendí —le respondió Misty comenzando a molestarse, ¿qué quería? ¿burlarse?

— No, no estás entendiendo —respondió Ash antes de jalarla hacia él y envolver su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo.

Algo sorprendida por la repentina acción, Misty sube instantáneamente sus brazos para rodear el cuerpo de Ash— ¿A-Ash?

— Perdóname, Misty —expresó Ash mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de su novia.

— ¿Perdonarte? ¿Pero por qué…?

— Por hacerte pensar cosas que no eran —expresó Ash antes de separarse un poco de ella para verla a los ojos—. Pero lo único que estaba haciendo era protegerte.

Misty parpadeó varias veces, no entendiendo a qué se refería el muchacho— ¿Protegerme? ¿De qué…?

— De mi mismo —respondió él mientras tomaba las manos de Misty y la guiaba de nuevo hacia el lugar donde estuvieron sentados en la cama—. Sonará algo tonto Misty, pero… no quería hacerte daño.

— ¿Cómo podrías hacerme daño tú?

— No lo sé —empezó él—, es sólo que… cuando estoy contigo, siento que soy otra persona, que no soy yo…. y no sabía qué podía hacerte si a veces no nos detenía cuando sentía que empezábamos a ir un poco… más lejos…

Misty se sonrojo fuertemente— Entonces todas esas veces en las que los dos… tú también…

— Soy un hombre Misty, seré algo inocente y despistado en algunas cosas, pero también siento, y no estoy ciego… —le respondió con una leve carcajada—. Eres una mujer hermosa, por dentro y por fuera —le confesó, logrando sonrojar más a su novia, aunque él igualmente competía—. Aunque debo admitir que me avergüenza un poco el hecho de pensar en esas cosas…

— Ash…

— Pero eso no significa…. que no quiera estar contigo —confesó—. Es sólo que… no quería que pensaras que era un pervertido, o que sólo quería aprovecharme…. —se explicó—. Yo sólo quería que ambos llevásemos una relación tranquila, que fuéramos paso a paso sin que te sintieras presionada…

— ¡Oh, Ash…! —exclamó Misty repentinamente antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y recostarlo levemente.

— Hey, cuidado —comentó Ash entre leves risillas por la acción de su novia, esa efusividad seguía siendo la misma.

Apretándose lo más que podía a él, la pelirroja no paró de disculparse— ¡Lo siento Ash…! ¡Perdóname! ¡Te dije cosas horribles sin saber…!

Colocó una de sus manos en su sedoso cabello y lo acarició con suavidad— Shh, tranquila… ya pasó…

— Te amo… —susurró ella mientras apretaba más el agarre, buscando con esto no sólo decirlo, sino demostrarlo, quería que él sintiera que lo único que ella deseaba era transmitirle lo mucho que lo amaba, de cualquier forma. Sin embargo no había necesidad de ello, Ash lo sabía, y estaba bien si ella no lo decía de vez en cuando.

Colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, Ash logra alzarla lo suficiente como para poder verla a los ojos. Misty se apoya sobre sus propios brazos para no hacerle daño a Ash con su peso, aunque realmente no pudiera hacerle nada, lo que le permite al Ketchum alejar con sus dedos las lágrimas que caían de los ojos color aguamarina.

Dejando ver aún una sonrisa, el muchacho vuelve a hablar— Misty… sólo quiero saber una cosa —le dijo antes de que su mirada se tornara seria, lo que sorprendió levemente a la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué cosa…?

Con sus mejillas nuevamente coloradas, preguntó— ¿De verdad es esto lo que quieres….? —preguntó él seriamente— ¿Estás completamente segura?

— Ash… —susurró.

— Es sólo que… no quiero lastimarte… —susurró él—. Siempre he escuchado que para la mujer esto es difícil y… no quiero ser quien te cause dolor.

Embelesada por las palabras de su novio, Misty no pudo evitar más que apresar los labios de Ash con los suyos, besándolo lo más delicadamente posible, intentando imprimirle la seguridad que ella siempre sentía a su lado. Ella ya no quería pensar en nada.

A pesar de la leve sorpresa, Ash tuvo la oportunidad de regresarle el gesto a la mujer que tenía sobre él con la misma delicadeza en que ella se lo daba a él, rodeándola con sus brazos y apegándola lo más que podía a su cuerpo.

Separándose de él, Misty le sonrió con ternura— Deseo estar contigo… más que nada en este mundo —le susurra—. No hay poder humano que me haga cambiar de parecer, Ash…

Escucharla decir su nombre de esa manera lo hizo sonreír con ternura, y sin poder soportar ni un minuto más lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de él, volvió a colocar una de sus manos en la nuca de su pelirroja y la acercó a él para besarla.

— Te amo, Mist… —murmuró contra sus labios con suavidad antes de que en un ágil movimiento intercambiara las posiciones en las que estaban, quedando ella bajo él, siendo abrazada por los fuertes brazos de la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Para Misty este era un paso importante, algo mágico, lo que por muchos años, incluso antes de finalmente haber sido capaz de confesar sus sentimientos, había deseado con todo su ser que sucediera. No era secreto para nadie más que para el mismo Ash, que cuando ella estaba soltera había sido pretendida por muchos jóvenes y que ninguno entendía por qué una de las líderes de gimnasio más fuertes y hermosas se hubiese fijado en alguien que en alguna ocasión fue muy tosco y grosero con ella; ese pequeño detalle seguía siendo una interrogante aún siendo él el campeón de la región ahora.

Sin embargo eso a Misty la tenía sin cuidado, lo único que era importante para ella era todo lo que Ash la hacía sentir en ese momento, con ese beso; era como si fuera el primero…

Estaba tan absorta en aquellas nuevas sensaciones que Ash le hacía sentir con esa forma de actuar, con ese beso, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento los labios de este dejaron los suyos y se posaron sobre su cuello con vehemencia, besándola en la línea del mentón mientras subía con lentitud, sin ninguna prisa, hasta que logró llegar a la oreja, la cual se permitió explorar con suavidad antes de llegar al lóbulo, el cual atrapó con sus belfos y lo mordió con cuidado, causando que la pelirroja se estremeciera bajo sus brazos y soltara un leve y bajo gemido.

— Ash… —susurró con suavidad, totalmente entregada a las nuevas emociones que sentía dentro de sí.

— Mist… —no era capaz de pronunciar nada más mientras besaba su cuello de nueva cuenta.

Con aquella dulce voz, Misty logró que Ash dejara su cuello de lado y este volviera a mirarla a los ojos para entrar en aquel mundo que sólo ellos podían visitar. La conexión que había entre ellos siempre se había reflejado mediante sus miradas, era… como un signo distintivo; no era un secreto para nadie que cada vez que se veía era como si supieran lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Misty sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre que la tenía presa entre sus brazos y su cuerpo. Estaba embelesada con sus ojos color chocolate, así como él lo estaba con sus profundos ojos aguamarinas; ambos podían perderse dentro de ellos y no parar de encontrar la felicidad absoluta…

Por lo menos él siempre se había sentido de esa manera desde que descubrió lo mucho que la amaba, incluso antes, aunque no estuviera consciente.

Estaba tan sumido en su sentir que no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gesto de sorpresa cuando sintió que los labios de su pelirroja se posaban en ese espacio que había entre su cuello y su barbilla. Estaba un poco impresionado, ya que no esperaba que ella hiciera eso, pero prefirió dejar de pensar y comenzar a sentir. Sus ojos se cerraron como reflejo y en silencio suplicó porque su sirena continuara con aquello.

Los labios de Misty, así como él, comenzaron a darle atención a su piel y viajó lentamente por la línea de su mandíbula, pasó por su oreja y finalmente llegó al cuello. Dichas caricias lograron que Ash dejara escapar levemente algunos sonidos de su garganta, indicando que lo disfrutaba.

— Ash… — susurró Misty, despegándose un poco de su cuello y pegando su frente con la de él, dándole un descanso al moreno de aquellas sensaciones que no sabía qué tanto podría controlar.

— Dime… —respondió como pudo, su voz quería traicionarlo.

Besando levemente sus labios antes de proseguir, la oriunda de ciudad Cerulean le susurró: — Te necesito…

Las palabras sobraban en este momento para entender que ambos deseaban lo mismo, el fuego que yacía en la mirada de los dos era inmenso, y este incrementaba a cada segundo.

Finalmente, Ash volvió a inclinarse sobre Misty y la besó con dulzura. Extasiada por todas las emociones que un simple beso le producía, la pelirroja lo apretó más contra sí mientras él sostenía el peso de su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo para no lastimarla, pues con la otra tenía sostenido el rostro de su sirena.

De un movimiento rápido, Misty logró que Ash quedara recostado de costado al igual que ella para que así pudiera besarla sin tener que mortificarse de si podía llegar a lastimarla o no con su peso.

No obstante aquella acción le causó algo de gracia al entrenador al punto de alejar a su novia— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que lleve el control Mist? —le preguntó él divertido.

—… En serio disfrutas romper la atmosfera, ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella un poco fastidiada por la interrupción, pero a la vez con una leve sonrisa, su novio siempre le contagiaba su alegría.

— Es una de mis especialidades —le respondió.

Con los ojos entrecerrados Misty frunce levemente el ceño, sin desvanecer su sonrisa aún así— La cual no me tiene muy contenta…

— Así me quieres —le dijo él entre risas antes de volver a posar sus labios sobre los de su novia, la cual también río levemente en desaprobación antes de volver a disfrutar de aquella agradable sensación.

Sin romper el contacto se abrazó a él al mismo tiempo en que este pasaba su brazo por la cintura de ella y la atraía lo más que podía a su cuerpo, apretándola con urgencia. Y así como sus brazos se entrelazaron, lo hicieron sus piernas.

Más aquella posición no duró mucho, ya que Ash rodó sobre sí mismo para hacer que ahora fuera su sirena la que estuviera sobre él, descansando sobre su cuerpo. Pero aún así sus piernas continuaban entrelazadas, intercalándose una con la otra.

Las delicadas manos de Misty se aventuraron por el cuerpo de Ash, acariciando así el cabello y pecho de este. Ash hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Más como todo ser vivo, el oxigeno es algo vital, por lo que después de un rato se vieron forzados a romper el beso. Misty levantó su cabeza con lentitud, separando sus labios de los de él muy despacio, como si le doliera hacerlo, para después perderse en la mirada chocolate del amor de su vida. Su cabello caía alrededor de ellos, como si fuera un manto que los protegiera del mundo exterior. Ambos se miraban con curiosidad, pero especialmente con ese fuego que ardía desde la primera vez que se vieron.

— Eres hermosa Mist… —le susurró con amor, acariciando su rostro y sus largos cabellos con cariño.

Misty no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y recargar su mejilla contra la palma del muchacho. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era hermosa, pero que él lo hiciera… y con esa sinceridad y calidez en sus palabras, lograban que su corazón se derritiera más de lo que pensaba que podría hacerlo.

Ash, mientras tanto, sólo se dedicaba a contemplarla, la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal que había en la habitación sólo hacía que su sirena se viera más hermosa de lo que ya era. Definitivamente cualquier iluminación realzaba la belleza de la cual ella era acreedora.

Sin dejar de mirar ni un solo instante, Ash, con la fuerza que ahora poseía los levantó con facilidad para poder quedar levemente sentados. Con algo de nerviosismo, el muchacho de tez morena, con manos temblorosas, se acercó a la holgada blusa sin mangas que su sirena traía puesta para comenzar a desabotonarla. Estaba nervioso, jamás se imaginó estar tan rápido en una situación así. Pero quería hacerlo, deseaba demostrarle a Misty… que lo que había dicho era en serio, que quería estar a su lado en todas las formas posibles.

Misty cerró los ojos cuando sintió que Ash la había despojado por completo de blusa. Cuando esta yacía en el suelo, la pelirroja instantáneamente se apegó al cuerpo de Ash para unir sus labios de nueva cuenta. Estos se buscaron con desesperación y deseo, necesidad mutua, como si no hubiera un mañana para ellos.

— Ash… —susurraba una y otra vez.

Buscando calmar sus ansias, las manos de Misty se posaron debajo de la playera de su novio y recorrieron lo más que podían su pecho, queriendo conocerlo plenamente, reconocer con sus dedos cada rincón de su piel al igual que Ash con ella, quien ya se encontraba acariciando su espalda desnuda, lo que le provocó a la pelirroja una descarga eléctrica que cruzó todo su cuerpo.

Ash sonrió satisfecho por la reacción que su sirena le brindo sin dejar de besarla ni un solo segundo. La piel de su espalda se sentía tibia y suave, como si fuese de porcelana. Era como si se tratase de una droga, ya que, mientras más la acariciaba… más anhelaba sentir su piel contra la suya. Y parecía ser que no era el único con dicho pensamiento.

Después de algunos segundos se separaron y se miraron, preguntándose si lo que vendría ahora era lo indicado… lo que se debía hacer, y es que era normal que se hicieran muchas preguntas, eran jóvenes, inexpertos en el tema. Trataban de controlar su respiración lo mejor que podían, pero el corazón les latía a mil por hora, no permitiendo que esta se normalizase por más que lo intentaran.

Y eso jamás sucedería mientras estuvieran juntos.

No dejando nunca de verse a los ojos, así como él había hecho su trabajo, Misty no se había quedado atrás, ya que sus manos habían descendido lentamente por su torso, recorriendo su cuerpo con calma, para llegar al fin de la playera para levantar los extremos de la playera de él. Ash entendió lo que ella deseaba y no se opuso a ello.

Misty comenzó a despojarlo de su playera lentamente, como si fuera con temor, mientras sus ojos y los de su campeón mantenían el contacto visual. Él levantó los brazos para que ella pudiera sacarle la camiseta. Y cuando finalmente pudo removerla, la pelirroja no pudo más que sonrojarse por lo que tenía frente a sí. No era la primera vez que lo veía sin playera, pero por la situación… la vergüenza no pudo hacerse esperar.

Sintiéndose levemente apenado por la forma en que su sirena lo veía, el muchacho finalmente comenzó a moverse de nuevo, posando sus manos sobre el short ya desbotonado que la joven de ciudad Cerulean llevaba puesto y la miró con detenimiento. Este tragó saliva y respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a retirar la prenda del cuerpo de ella.

Cuando el short terminó en el suelo, Ash no tuvo tiempo de nada más pues Misty se acercó a él con rapidez y comenzó a besarle el cuello, los hombros y la clavícula con ternura y una delicadeza que hicieron estremecer al oriundo de Pueblo Paleta.

Sin siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, Ash había comenzado a deshacerse de la ropa interior de Misty. Estaba perdido en un mundo de sentimientos y sensaciones tan poderosas que lo hacían perder la conciencia de dónde estaba o qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Él deseaba sentir el cuerpo de su sirena contra el suyo… la deseaba a ella; y Misty no se resistió a los deseos del muchacho pues incluso le ayudó a despojarla de aquellas prendas.

Cuando Misty quedó completamente desnuda frente a él, esta se abrazó inmediatamente contra su cuerpo, queriendo ocultar su propia desnudez de los ojos del entrenador. Si bien estaba se sentía emocionada por todo esto, al mismo tiempo estaba comenzando a sentir muchos nervios, y la vergüenza no era la excepción. Ash tan sólo la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de contener las sensaciones que el cuerpo de su amada estaba despertando en el suyo.

Las manos de Misty se deslizaron por la espalda de él y por sus costados, hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Con el nervio dominando su cuerpo, con lentitud alzó su rostro hacia él, como pidiendo permiso, a lo que Ash tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, suplicándole con la mirada que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer… ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba estar en igualdad de condición que el amor de su vida.

Ya sin la parte inferior de su ropa, con suavidad, Misty empujó a Ash hacia atrás para después, con cuidado y delicadeza, colocarse sobre su cuerpo. Se miraron por unos segundos, se sonrieron, y prosiguieron con aquel ritual que los estaba comenzando a volver locos.

Cuando Ash sintió los labios de Misty bajar por su cuello y recorrer su pecho, apretó los ojos con fuerza y un gruñido escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo. Esa deliciosa tortura lo estaba llevando al límite.

Habiéndole permitido a su sirena dominar por un buen rato, el campeón de la región, sin siquiera darle tiempo a su novia de reaccionar, invirtió las posiciones nuevamente. Ahora era Misty quien yacía de espaldas sobre las mantas y era él quien, con cuidado, sostenía su peso sobre ella y la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él, viendo cómo su sirena respiraba agitadamente.

Enternecida por su preocupación, incluso cuando aún ni siquiera llegaban a la parte más dolorosa pero a la vez placentera, le sonrió y su mano acarició su rostro, haciendo que Ash cerrase los ojos. Cuando sus orbes se volvieron a abrir, fueron inmediatamente capturados por los de ella.

— Estoy bien… me siento protegida a tu lado, cuidada —le respondió con suavidad—. Por primera vez me siento… realmente viva.

Aquella respuesta tan sólo provocó que una suave sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Ash, quien así como ella, estaba perdido en aquellos profundos ojos color aguamarina. No podían romper el contacto visual.

Sin realmente nada más que decir, Ash se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de ella. Misty suspiró profundamente cuando los suaves y tibios labios de él se posaron en su cuello y comenzaron a besarla de una manera que la hizo perder el sentido de la realidad. No era posible que él la hiciera sentir así tan sólo con el contacto de sus labios contra su piel…

Mientras ella procesaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mero instante, Ash se acercó a su oído y le susurró con lentitud:

— Yo también me siento protegido y cuidado, a tu lado siempre lo he hecho. Te amo Mist…

— Mi Ash…

Finalmente Ash se separó un poco de ella, liberando parte de su peso del cuerpo de ella, para mirarla a los ojos. Cada vez que la veía, su corazón le reafirmaba lo mucho que la amaba, lo enamorado que estaba de ella, lo orgulloso que estaba por lo que ella había logrado por sí sola.

Pero por sobre todo, lo agradecido que estaba con ella por haberle enseñado tanto durante sus inicios, durante el transcurso de su crecimiento…

Sin embargo, no pudiendo encontrar la forma para hacerlo sólo se inclinó sobre ella y reclamó sus labios una vez más de una manera tan apasionada que a Misty le tomó un poco de tiempo el poder reaccionar, pero finalmente cerró los ojos y se dejó ir en aquel beso que su amado le estaba brindando, el cual ella sabía a la perfección que estaba siendo dado con el corazón.

A pesar de no querer, Misty deshizo el beso en que estaban envueltos para poder hablar de nuevo y poder expresar de nuevo su sentir; eran tantas las emociones que sentía en ese momento que… si no decía lo que tenía dentro de ella no podía estar tranquila.

— Ash, de verdad… perdóname por haber sido tan grosera contigo hace rato… —pidió ella con vergüenza y tristeza—. De verdad no quería que todo llegara más lejos, pero no puedo a veces con mi orgullo; sé que no es excusa, y que debo aprender a controlarme más, pero, yo…

Ash, con sus manos tomó el rostro de su sirena y la acercó lo más que pudo a sí mismo sin permitir que sus labios se unieran de nueva cuenta. En su mirar no había resentimiento alguno por todo lo que ella se estaba disculpando: — No vuelvas a disculparte por algo así conmigo, ¿de acuerdo…? Te conozco Misty, de pies a cabeza, sé lo que te hace rabiar, lo que te molesta; y si bien a veces es un poco exasperante no entender el por qué de todas tus reacciones… yo sé que esa personalidad forma parte de ti, y que sin ella no serías tú. De hecho, es por ella que cuando viajábamos podía mantener los pies en la tierra y mejorar…

— Ash…

— Por eso te lo agradezco, pudiera verse como que nunca lo valoré… pero eres parte de mi logro Misty, sin Brock y sin ti no hubiera podido llegar lejos. Por eso agradezco al río y a los Spearrow que me persiguieron ese día, ya que por ellos te conocí, me dejaron encontrarme con una persona maravillosa, que aunque sea gruñona a veces, en realidad es una mujer dulce que sólo busca amar y ser amada, así como lo busco yo.

Así, no dándole oportunidad de responder a su sonrojada novia, los labios de Misty fueron apresados nuevamente por los de Ash temporalmente… ya que pronto este comenzó a marcar una ruta desde sus labios hasta su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar con lentitud… Deseaba memorizar aquel sabor tan delicioso que estaba probando con detalle.

En ese instante él era como un niño pequeño, buscando explorar lo que no conocía, por eso bajó con lentitud de su cuello hasta su pecho, proceso que logró sacarle a la joven algunos leves suspiros junto con caricias más intensas a la espalda del moreno.

Ambos lo sabían, ninguno de los dos era un experto en la materia, todo lo que estaban haciendo era lo que sus corazones les dictaban seguir y hacer; pero, esa falta de experiencia era compensada por el amor, el cariño y la pasión con la que se amaban.

Él no iba a dejar ninguna parte del cuerpo de su sirena sin explorar, sin besar, por lo que todo lo hizo con delicadeza, lentitud… recorrió su cuerpo con sus labios y sus manos delicadamente.

Aquellos suspiros que su pelirroja dejaba escapar de su boca, y la manera con la que sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos mientras él explotaba sólo alimentaban el fuero que ardía en su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no estaba en sus planes apresurarse, quería disfrutar este momento. Quería explorarla, poseerla… pero no sólo su cuerpo, sino su espíritu y su corazón. Deseaba que toda ella fuera suya.

— ¡Ash…! —fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios entre suspiros.

El entrenador reclamó los labios de Misty nuevamente, ansioso por volver a probar el néctar que estos desprendían. Pero aquel beso no duró tanto, pues la líder de gimnasio decidió que era momento de demostrarle a su pareja el por qué ella tomaba las decisiones en todo momento.

Sus labios comenzaron a besarle por todos lados… su pecho fue el primer sus belfos, pero sus manos no desperdiciaron la oportunidad de brindarle atención a sus costados y piernas. Quería atender todo de él, que no hubiera rincón que no hubiese explorado, así como hizo él con ella.

El moreno no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido por todo lo que su preciosa sirena le estaba haciendo sentir. Eso alegró a la de cabellos anaranjados, le era reconfortante saber que ella era la causante de aquello.

Aquellas exploraciones mutuas, sus caricias, sus besos, sus abrazos, las miradas profundas y las sonrisas tiernas se prolongaron durante un largo rato. Parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa aquella noche. Ambos habían decidido que por una vez en su vida se darían la oportunidad de sentir, de disfrutar, de gozar sin preocuparse por el reloj ni los horarios ni responsabilidades.

En ese momento eran sólo ellos dos y nada más les interesaba.

Ambos parecían no querer ceder en complacer al otro. Los dos regresaban caricia por caricia y beso por beso. Estaban alcanzando límites jamás soñados, y lo mejor era que los estaban alcanzando juntos.

Y como ellos mismos se habían propuesto, no hubo un sólo rincón del cuerpo del otro que ellos no exploraran con interés y emoción. Pero hubo un momento en que ambos sintieron que ya no era posible expresar con caricias y besos lo que en ese momento en su corazón prevalecía. Necesitaban más, querían más… y sabían que el momento había llegado. Ese instante mágico en el que los dos se fundirían en un solo ser y en una misma alma.

— Misty… —Ash logró susurrar roncamente en su oído—. Te deseo… Te necesito…

— Y yo a ti, Ash, te necesito más que nunca…

El aludido detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para poder observarla a los ojos. Ambos estaban nerviosos y asustados, pero más que por la incertidumbre… era por el hecho de querer estar tan cerca del otro como les fuera posible.

Sosteniendo su mirada por un momento que pareció durar una eternidad, Ash instintivamente se colocó sobre ella y la piel tibia y labios hambrientos de Misty lo recibieron. El nerviosismo aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo, ambos deseaban tanto ese momento pero su inexperiencia pesaba. Hasta el momento las cosas habían ido bien, pero no querían arruinar lo demás.

Cuando Ash clavó sus ojos en los de Misty nuevamente, haciéndole y haciéndose mil preguntas silenciosas, ella sólo pudo pasar saliva y mover afirmativamente la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a estar bien…? —le preguntó él con preocupación.

Misty sonrió con ternura y dijo: — Estoy contigo —fue su única respuesta.

La sirena pelirroja puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su campeón y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo de nueva cuenta. Ash naturalmente no opuso resistencia alguna, se dejó llevar por ella y por aquel beso que estaba cargado con una enorme necesidad, anhelo y deseo.

Más la sorpresa vino para él cuando sintió las piernas de Misty posicionarse alrededor de su cadera y su cuerpo moviéndose lentamente debajo del suyo. Aquella suave fricción estremeció al moreno, el cual ya no podía soportar ni un minuto más esa situación. La deseaba… quería sentirla por completo, poseerla…

…hacerla suya.

Pero por sobre todo, quería entregarse a ella, demostrarle con aquello que él era suyo sin más. Deseaba estar dentro de ella, sentirse complementado a su princesa, sentir que le pertenecía y que ella era y sería suya para siempre.

— Misty… —susurró sin poder contenerse con un tono de voz que hizo que ella se estremeciera.

La joven abrió los ojos para ver su rostro y le acaricio el cabello, retirándolo con una caricia cariñosa de su frente sudorosa. Ash se inclinó para besarla en los labios con devoción. Fue un beso corto pero profundo y apasionado.

Se separó de ella un poco, pero sólo lo necesario para mirarla a los ojos otra vez antes de volver a inclinarse para tomar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, provocándole con eso un estremecimiento total a la dueña de su corazón.

Aquella tortura que Ash le estaba provocando no sería capaz de soportarla mucho más, todo el placer que él le estaba dando era sólo un preludio para lo que estaba por venir:

 ** _Su unión total._**

Misty recorrió la espalda de Ash con sus dedos, provocando que el cuerpo del muchacho reaccionara como si hubiera si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera alcanzado y hubiese surcado por su cuerpo. Pero cuando las manos de ella llegaron a su nuca y se perdieron en su rebelde cabello, el moreno dejó escapar un gemido suave y profundo en el oído de ella, haciendo que cualquier indicio de su pensamiento racional se desvaneciera por completo.

— Ash… —susurró en su oído, haciéndolo sonar como una súplica.

— Guíame Mist… —le respondió él roncamente.

Como si se hubiera tratado de una orden, la joven mujer se movió un poco debajo de él, en ese instante Ash tuvo que contener la respiración lo mejor que pudo. Trató de levantar su peso del cuerpo de ella, pero Misty se lo impidió al mismo tiempo en que lo atraía hacia ella y lo guiaba. Ella estaba lista para recibirlo.

Ahora todo dependía de él, el acto no se completaría si no ponía de su parte. Abrió sus ojos un momento y se topó con los de ella, los cuales lo observaban con una mezcla de anticipación y nerviosismo. Ash se inclinó y la besó en la frente con ternura.

— Todo estará bien… —aseguró.

— Lo sé…

Así, volvió a besar sus labios con ternura justo en el momento que comenzaba a empujar sus caderas hacia ella, adentrándose lentamente en su interior. Todo era con cuidado, temía lastimarla.

Se separó de sus labios y la observó con detenimiento. Necesitaba identificar en sus expresiones el momento en que cualquier indicio de dolor o de incomodidad surgiera para detenerse. Misty tenía los ojos cerrados, a pesar de que amaba perderse en los ojos cafés de su amado, en ese momento sólo podía concentrarse en el hecho de que estaban comenzando a unirse. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Ash y los posó sobre su espalda desnuda, sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y pudo notar en la expresión de su pareja el esfuerzo que estaba él haciendo para controlarse a sí mismo. Una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente por un lado de su rostro, mientras él se inclinaba para besarla otra vez.

Mientras se besaban, con un beso profundo e íntimo, él detuvo su avance, permitiéndole a ella acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación.

Misty sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón. Podía sentirlo dentro de ella, y aunque apenas comenzaba, ya eran demasiadas sensaciones como para poder controlarlas. Su corazón latía sin control, parecía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

Mientras se besaban, Ash sentía cómo ella se movía, motivándolo a que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Y este no se resistió a sus deseos, él mismo tenía la sensación de que no podría controlarse más; todo lo que estaba sintiendo al entrar en ella, aquel suave y tibio placer, era demasiado para él.

Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan placentero y tan correcto.

Avanzó un poco más, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando escuchó que su sirena dejaba escapar un suspiro corto y profundo, añadiendo el hecho de estremecerse. Temía lo peor.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó consternado.

— E-Estoy bien —respondió ella, posando su marina mirada sobre la de él.

— ¿Segura que no te lastimé? Misty… tienes que decirme si te-…

— Está bien Ash… —dijo ella, callándolo delicadamente al posar sus dedos sobre sus labios—. Tranquilo… es normal…

— Misty, yo…

Entendiendo su preocupación, lo único que ella hizo fue posar su mano en su mejilla y atraerlo contra sí, besándolo apasionadamente en los labios.

Ash sentía que en algún momento todo se saldría de su control, tenía la percepción de que no podría seguir resistiendo aquello; era demasiado para él.

Comenzando a retomar su labor, empezó a moverse lentamente un poco más dentro de ella, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de su sirena se tensaba con su avance mientras la besaba con ternura y pasión mezcladas. Pero aquel beso no duró mucho, ya que separó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, en donde su pulso se sentía acelerado.

Misty jadeaba suavemente, obviamente tratando de controlar sus propias emociones y de tenerlo dentro de ella; una sensación que era placentera pero un poco incómodo a la vez.

— Ah, Ash… —murmuró con deseo, acariciándole la espalda.

El moreno pasó su brazo por debajo de los hombros desnudos de su sirena, atrayéndola contra sí y ella instintivamente cerró sus brazos en torno a la espalda de él.

Finalmente, sin que ella siquiera lo esperase, sintió como Ash cerró definitivamente el espacio que aún había entre ellos con un fuerte y preciso movimiento de cadera. Abrió de golpe sus ojos por la acción sin despegar sus labios de los de él; y Ash no dejó nunca de abrazarla contra él de manera posesiva y apasionada.

Pero en seguida el dolor fue reemplazado por una ola de calor que pareció surgir de las entrañas de su cuerpo, inundándolo completamente con una sensación de paz y de placer absolutos que ella nunca pensó que podría sentir en su vida…

— ¡Ash…! —murmuró contra sus labios.

Ash respiraba agitadamente con sus ojos cerrados, y por más que lo intentaba… no lograba controlar el sentimiento que había inundado su pecho en el momento en que finalmente había hecho suya a Misty.

Misty, aquella hermosa mujer a la que había aprendido a entender… a querer… a amar finalmente era uno con él.

Ella, la que lo aceptaba tal cual era, lo entendía como nadie jamás lo había entendido… y ahora, en una prueba total de amor, confianza, fe y entrega absoluta lo había aceptado dentro de ella.

— Mist… —susurró con un tono de voz cargado de emoción.

— Ash… por favor… —pidió ella, moviendo levemente su cadera, dejándole saber que se encontraba bien, que el dolor ya había pasado y deseaba darle oportunidad al amor. Este pareció entenderlo porque se movió un poco, despacio, tratando de comprobar que todo estaba bien…

Ash se movió lentamente un par de veces, tratando todavía de acostumbrarse a esa sensación y al placer tan absoluto que le provocaba el estar con ella de esa manera; y lo que más lo estremecía era el sentir como es que su sirena respondía a cada uno de sus movimientos, un poco torpes al inicio pero, conforme pasaban los segundos, fueron encontrando el ritmo perfecto.

La pelirroja respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía como Ash, con el brazo que mantenía alrededor de sus hombros, la apretaba contra su pecho, reclamando su posesión total. Sus labios buscaban con desesperación los de ella, devorándola con una insaciable necesidad que iba más allá del simple aspecto físico. Ella respondía a sus besos, movimientos y caricias con la misma intensidad y pasión con la que su pareja se los daba.

Ella podía seguir acariciando su espalda, pero de pronto sintió cómo la mano de Ash buscaba la suya, y no negó tal deseo, así como no había negado ningún otro. Sus manos se hallaron y se entrelazaron con rapidez, buscando soporte y apoyo ante todas las emociones que tenían dentro de sí.

La respiración agitada del moreno, su cálido aliento contra su cuello, sus suspiros, la forma con la que estaba poseyéndola –tanto física como espiritualmente-, todo… absolutamente todo hacía que Misty se perdiera en sus emociones y en él por completo, de una manera en la que jamás lo había hecho.

— Mi Ash…

Su nombre era lo único que parecía existir en el universo para ella en ese preciso momento, y cada vez que ella murmuraba su nombre… él le correspondía con un fuerte apretón a su mano que tenía cautiva.

La ahora completa mujer, hambrienta del sabor de los labios de su amante, ladeo su cabeza buscando los belfos de él que hasta entonces habían estado en su cuello. Cuando estos finalmente se encontraron, y Misty pudo sentir la respiración agitada de Ash contra su boca, hizo que ella terminara por perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Más que besarse… parecía como si ambos estuvieran… respirando el aliento del otro. Pero a final de cuentas, eso no importaba, Ash reclamó sus labios por fin, y ella pudo sentir cómo su mano se cerraba casi dolorosamente en torno a la suya, además de percatarse de cómo el cuerpo entero del muchacho se tensaba.

— Mis-ty… —pronunció el, casi como si estuviera gruñendo.

De un momento a otro, Misty sintió un sacudimiento que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser y se escuchó a si misma pronunciar el nombre de su amado al tiempo en que un temblor poderoso recorría su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.

De forma instintiva se aferró a Ash, sin siquiera tratar de contener sus reacciones mientras sentía cómo él se quedaba inmóvil por un segundo. El tiempo pareció congelarse por ese efímero momento que para ellos pareció eterno, pero eso cambió en seguida cuando sintió como el cuerpo entero de su campeón se estremecía y su nombre se escapa de sus labios.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo es que aquel placer de su amor parecía transferirse a su propio cuerpo, que también había comenzado a sacudirse en medio de aquel clímax tan profundo y lleno de amor. Ella podía sentirlo, cómo él la llenaba por completo, no sólo su cuerpo sino su alma… su espíritu, su mente… su corazón. Para Misty no existía nada más que él, nadie más que Ash.

Una serie de numerosos espasmos hicieron que ambos alcanzaran el paraíso juntos. El agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte mientras ambos dejaban salir de sus labios una prueba de la satisfacción que los dos se proveían.

En ese instante Misty pensó que sería imposible sentir más felicidad y placer que ese momento, ni en este mundo ni en otro. Pero, como siempre, Ash la sorprendía con sus acciones y palabras, yendo todo el tiempo más allá:

— Te amo y te amaré siempre…

La sirena de anaranjada cabellera escuchó la voz ronca de él pronunciar aquellas palabras contra sus labios segundos antes de reclamar su posesión una vez más.

Finalmente el cuerpo del moreno colapsó sobre el de ella, y Misty no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo con un inmenso cariño. Los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento y de normalizar su respiración después de aquella magnifica e intensa experiencia que habían tenido la dicha de compartir juntos.

El muchacho ya no se preocupó por sostener el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, aunque parecía ser que eso a su sirena no le importaba en lo absoluto tenerlo así, totalmente exhausto, descansando sobre su cuerpo, descansando su rostro y escondiéndolo en el cuello de su sirena. Ella sólo atinó a abrazarlo con amor, acariciándole la espalda y su cabello, percibiendo cómo este temblaba en sus brazos.

Lo entendía, ni ella misma podía controlar esas leves corrientes eléctricas que de pronto atacaban su cuerpo, como si fueran replicas de lo que acababa de suceder entre los dos. Poco a poco su respiración fue recuperando su ritmo normal, y sus corazones que anteriormente latían sin control, finalmente hallaron la paz después de tanto acelere.

Misty separó a Ash de sí misma para mirarlo a sus ojos. Este entreabrió sus ojos al instante, pero sentía que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza y energía como para sostener su cabeza. La líder apoyó su mano en la mejilla de su hombre y lo miró con un infinito amor. Acarició su rostro con cariño hasta retirarla el cabello que traviesamente se había colado en su rostro y luego, con ternura, esta se acercó a su rostro y besó su frente, justo en medio de sus ojos.

Volviendo a su posición original, clavando sus orbes aguamarinas en el chocolate intenso de él, Misty habló en un susurro, que más que ser capturado por los oídos de Ash, fue comprendido más que todo por su corazón.

— Yo también te amo… —dijo ella—. Lo he hecho… toda mi vida… —confesó con calidez—. Y como te prometí hace meses, te amaré hasta el día en que deje de respirar…

— Misty…

Habiendo dicho lo que tenía que decir Misty atrajo a Ash de nueva cuenta, acunando su cabeza en su pecho, permitiéndose besar su frente sudorosa con fervor. Tales acciones sólo lograron que una sonrisa se formara en el rostro del muchacho. Quería mantenerse despierto, memorizar todo lo que ocurriera en ese momento; pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos. Se sentía exhausto, lo único que deseaba era permanecer así, a lado de Misty y dejarse llevar por aquella agradable sensación en su interior.

Levantó su cabeza para poder ver de nuevo a la dueña de su vida y se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con amor y dulzura mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello y su espalda. No hubo palabras, pero sus miradas se hicieron infinidad de promesas.

El entrenador hizo el intento de moverse hacia un lado para quitar el peso de su cuerpo de encima de ella, pero Misty lo detuvo. Este la miró interrogante y su sirena murmuró apenas de forma audible:

— No te vayas, quédate conmigo… —susurró ella, suplicante.

Sorprendido por aquella petición, pues no tenía intensiones de irse, el entrenador le sonrió con calidez y le respondió— No iba a irme, no te preocupes… voy a estar contigo para siempre —le susurró.

Se acomodó un poco en su posición, de manera que quedara sobre su costado, y atrajo a Misty hacia él. Ella quedó un poco más debajo de él, permitiéndole a Ash abrazarla más íntimamente y relajarse. Sus piernas volvieron a entrelazarse antes de mirarse a los ojos transmitirse mil y un cosas tan sólo con ellas.

Ash logró jalar la cobija, que después de todo lo que habían hecho había quedado fuera de su lugar, y cubrir sus desnudos cuerpos con ella antes de cerrar sus ojos y acomodar su cabeza cerca de la de Misty, aspirando con delicia el aroma natural de la mujer que amaba con fervor.

Besó con ternura la frente de su sirena, quien parecía haber sido presa del sueño y finalmente había cedido, y la abrazó con fuerza contra sí, no queriendo dejarla ir.

* * *

Después de esa noche, el resto de la semana pasó normalmente, Ash y Misty se comportaban como siempre, sus pleitos seguían siendo los mismos, pero por alguna extraña razón... la atmosfera entre ellos ahora era mucho más... ¿íntimo? O al menos así le parecía a las personas que los veían caminar por el Pueblo, incluso el mismo Profesor.

A los pocos días, Delia finalmente llegó a su hogar junto con Mr. Mime, los cuales se veían muy contentos.

— ¡Ya llegamos!

— ¡Hola mamá! —expresó Ash, quien se levantó del sofá junto a Misty.

— Bienvenida Delia, ¿cómo les fue? —preguntó Misty, quien se acercó a su suegra para ayudarla con sus cosas.

Delia, dejando algunas de sus pertenencias en la mesa de la cocina, responde con una sonrisa— ¡Ah, fue maravilloso! Ya tenía tiempo de no salir a divertirme con otras señoras. ¡No que me queje de la compañía de Sam! Pero a veces hay cosas de señoras que sólo con otras señoras se puede hablar —expresó Delia con felicidad antes de fijarse en su hijo y su querida nuera—. ¿Y a ustedes cómo les fue? No hicieron nada travieso, ¿verdad Ash? —preguntó la señora con complicidad.

Riendo nerviosamente, Ash tan sólo alza las manos y las mueve de un lado a otro, mientras Misty, sonrojada sólo sonríe— ¡No mamá! ¿Cómo crees?

— Jmmm... No sé, es que... hay algo diferente en ustedes... —respondió ella de nuevo, acercandose a los dos antes de caminar a su alrededor, tensando cada vez más a los muchachos—. ¡Bueno! Sea lo que sea, ustedes ya están grandecitos, así que saben lo que hacen, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, a lo que sólo obtuvo un sí por afirmación—. Bueno, ya que dejamos eso aclarado... ¿Qué les parece si les preparo algo para comer?

— E-Eso sería maravilloso Delia, pe-permitame ayudarle —sugirió Misty mientras empujaba a su suegra a la cocina y dejaba solo a Ash con su Pikachu, quien igualmente lo veía curioso.

Ash al final suspiró— Un día de estos me dará un paro... —susurró—. No se te ocurra decir o hacer nada Pikachu —le advirtió a su amigo levemente amenazante.

Pikachu estuvo a punto de volver a responderle a su entrenador, cuando la voz de alguien más salvó al campeón— ¡Ash! ¿Qué quieres de comer?

— ¡Lo que quieras mamá! —exclamó Ash con alegría y alivio antes de acercarse a la cocina, feliz de haber sido salvado por la campana. No le gustaba ocultarle nada a su madre, pero esto... bueno, si el tema algún día salía a colación ya verían qué hacer.

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? A pesar de que esto ya lo escribí para otro fandom, y que en teoría sólo lo adapté a Ash y a Misty, añadiendo obviamente cuestiones únicas de ellos… aún me da algo de pena, pero bueno, es algo que igualmente quería probar con estos dos.

¿Saben? Esto es algo que yo no suelo escribir, así que disculpen si no es lo suficientemente bueno. Lo escribí lo más suave y dulce que pude. Este fanfic tiene influencia de varios autores, tanto de fanfics como de autores reales. Como no soy una experta en este tema tuve que leer mucho y ver mucho, entender cómo era cada cosa, cómo es que se llegaban a transmitir las cosas. Etc.

Ash y Misty son una pareja que si bien no son difíciles de manejar, en estos ámbitos si lo son porque… es una parte que no hemos visto de ellos, en donde hay más amor que pelea, hay más deseo de un hombre a una mujer que un pleito entre un niño/adolescente y una niña/adolescente.

Entonces, de verdad quiero agradecerles por haber llegado hasta aquí, si les gustó, espero que me lo comenten.

Andy, espero que de alguna manera te haya gustado jajaja, sé que parte ya lo leíste pero bueno, ahora es con Ash y Misty. ¿Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo? ¡Te quiero! ¡Alabada sea mi PokéQueen!

En fin. Me paso a retirar. Nos vemos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_

 **¡Hay que atraparlos a todos!**


End file.
